


绝对圆

by BrendaPhobia



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Relationships: Jane Foster & Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Stephen Strange, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	绝对圆

收信人：史蒂芬 斯特兰奇 221B 贝克街 伦敦 英国

斯特兰奇：

见字如面。

为什么人们写信时总是写“见字如面”？比起看见你那张耷拉着的脸，我还是更想看看你的绘画技术有没有长进。你给我写信时，请写“见字如画”。

日复一日在海岸长廊上画画，我的蓝色油彩用得很快。

那不勒斯的春天很乏味，气温不高不低，雨不大不小。我也很乏味。

不过这里空气好极了。

随信寄去一些新鲜空气，祝你在雾都过得愉快。

劳菲森

收信人：洛基 劳菲森 29号 斯帕卡纳波利街 那不勒斯 意大利

劳菲森：

见字如画。我也对你现在的画作有些好奇——如果你管胡乱涂抹颜料叫“画”。

你的油彩总是用得太快。不要怪罪海。

在你挖苦我时，请不要忘记冬天已经结束了。

春天的伦敦很美。况且，你即将迎来一场漫长而极度干燥的夏季。

伦敦的夏天可是最宜人的。

随信寄去一些雨水， 希望 你不要变成烤干的水母。请撑过地中海气候的夏天。

斯特兰奇

收信人：史蒂芬 斯特兰奇 221B 贝克街 伦敦 英国

斯特兰奇：

雨越来越少。这样很好，我喜欢晴天。

今天在海岸长廊上，有人请我给他画像。

他一定是个游客。任何在那不勒斯住够一周的人都知道，“不要找长廊上的疯子买画”。

当时夕阳很好，天空和海面都红透了。

晚霞照在那个人的金色头发上，太亮了，我睁不开眼睛。

于是我把整张画布涂成亮黄色，然后再在上面盖上浅浅的红色。

但这样子看起来像晚霞压过了金色的风头。

我又厚厚地涂了一层黄色，然后盖上更浅更薄的红色。

我一直这样子涂下去，直到路灯亮起来，直到我把红色和黄色的油彩用光。

你还记得我们上学的时候吗？学校每个月给每人配一份颜料。你把素描画得那么细致，以至于你想要开始上色时，我已经把你的颜料也用完了。

最后那幅画看起来就像一块布被涂满了橙色。丑极了。

我把画拿给那个游客，他居然说“很漂亮”。

他讲意大利语好难听。

你还像以前那样画画吗？

如果是，那可太糟糕了。你的眼睛依然不懂审美。

劳菲森

收信人：洛基 劳菲森 29号 斯帕卡纳波利街 那不勒斯 意大利

劳菲森：

可怜的游客。希望你没有让他破费。

说起眼睛，我最近的视力一落千丈。或许是因为我总是在昏暗的灯光下画画吧。

我的房东哈德森太太评价我给她画的画像说：“身段不够好看”。很少有人能欣赏真实。她没有注意到我 仔细 画出了她食指和中指间烟熏的黄色，和她右手比左手短的小拇指甲。人们不懂得欣赏真实和精确。

你总是说“橙色看起来又烫又酸”。我现在一看见橙色就牙疼。

伦敦没有暖和起来。又下了一场雪。

我开始羡慕你。

斯特兰奇

收信人：史蒂芬 斯特兰奇 221B 贝克街 伦敦 英国

斯特兰奇：

夏天到了。我的嘴唇开始 干裂 。

你不可能见过比夏天的地中海更美的颜色。

你一直抱怨我的画。可是你真的觉得，把每一条波纹密密麻麻画满画布，会比铺天盖地的一片蓝绿更美吗？

比我的眼睛蓝一点儿，比你的眼睛绿一点儿。比夏秋之交的银杏叶子深一点儿。

劳菲森

收信人：洛基 劳菲森 29号 斯帕卡纳波利街 那不勒斯 意大利

劳菲森：

多喝水，少 在 海里游泳。

人类之所以高级，是因为我们不追求单纯的感官刺激。

漂亮的颜色会刺激 大 脑，产生快感。但是脱离生理因素，单纯的涂抹颜色怎么会比技巧精湛的绘画更美？

人们盛赞米开朗基罗的壁画，谁会铭记一个把墙刷成蓝绿色的粉刷匠？

但我确实相信那片海很美。你认为美的东西一定是美的。

斯特兰奇

收信人：史蒂芬 斯特兰奇 221B 贝克街 伦敦 英国

斯特兰奇：

好热。

那不勒斯的旅游旺季到了。每年夏天我都会赚得盆满 钵 盈。

那位游客每天都会来海岸长廊。

我从没有回头客，所以我有点担心他想退货。

但是他眼睛的颜色和地中海的浅滩一模一样。

我的风景画卖得不错，但是肖像嘛，你最清楚。

如果你要写信给我，能附上一朵积雨云吗？我开始幻想自己是一条鱼了。

劳菲森

收信人：洛基 劳菲森 29号 斯帕卡纳波利街 那不勒斯 意大利

劳菲森：

给你一朵积雨云，还有伦敦清晨的雾。

我怀疑我的眼睛里 也有雾气 。我画精细的部位有些吃力了。

我在考虑配一副眼镜。

伦敦总不会太 干燥 的，真好。我摸到你的信纸，它好像在吸收我的水分。可怕的地中海的夏季。

我不记得你画过肖像。那次史密斯先生布置互相画肖像的作业，你把我画成了黑夜里半截快灭的蜡烛。

我敢说再过几年，你会成为那不勒斯的景点——“那个装作画家的骗子”。

斯特兰奇

收信人：史蒂芬 斯特兰奇 221B 贝克街 伦敦 英国

斯特兰奇：

游客先生又来找我买画。

他是 我 的 第一 个熟 客 ， 我决定为他认真画一幅肖像。

但是我不擅长这种 画—— 成品像一根 长 着一簇金毛的扫把。

可是你知道我花了多久来调那种金色吗？一整天！

如何让你这种不懂得欣赏的人明白他的头发是怎样的金色呢？

如果他在伦敦，你就不会想念太阳了。

劳菲森

收信人：洛基 劳菲森 29号 斯帕卡纳波利街 那不勒斯 意大利

劳菲森：

有时我会想，我们在巴黎分别是不是错误。

你带走了我的色彩。我眼前的世界正在一天天灰暗下去。

别误会——我已经想象到你骄傲又嘲讽的笑脸了——这不是修辞。

哈德森太太说，我最近的画颜色很鲜艳。

我却没有察觉到。

我需要看医生。

斯特兰奇

收信人：史蒂芬 斯特兰奇 221B 贝克街 伦敦 英国

斯特兰奇：

我放弃了。我调不出来那种颜色。

我最终直接涂上了颜料管里的黄色。

游客先生说“很漂亮”。他的意大利语有进步。

我骗他说，那个黄色是我专门为他调的，世界上独一无二。

他说“这是我见过的最美的黄色”。

傻子。

但是他的眼睛里有波光。

我开始有点明白你的意思了。

那种波光没有颜色，但美极了。像看海一样随意一瞥是看不见的，要仔细盯着看才行。

我曾经因为喜欢你灰蓝色的眼睛而吻你，那大概很幼稚吧。

劳菲森

收信人：洛基 劳菲森 29号 斯帕卡纳波利街 那不勒斯 意大利

劳菲森：

你 一向 很幼稚。

记得那次我的作业得了A，你只得了B。你叫了我一整年“二流画家”。

我想要离开伦敦。我去那不勒斯好吗？

算了吧，当我没说 。

你为什么要给我写信呢？

斯特兰奇

收信人：史蒂芬 斯特兰奇 221B 贝克街 伦敦 英国

斯特兰奇：

“有些东西就像数学中‘绝对圆’的概念 。 或许 我们 永远 找 不到 它， 但如果不知道 它 的样子，你怎么知道世界上哪些事物不够圆呢？”

我记得你 这 样 说 过。

他今天抱着好大一束黄玫瑰。

有多大呢？

我坐在长廊的栏杆上，他把黄玫瑰塞到我怀里。太沉了，我没坐稳，向后翻进了海里。

他也跳下来，想把我拉上岸。

我舍不得那些玫瑰。

等我们把玫瑰全都找回来，街灯已经亮了。

我们爬上岸，躺在沙滩上。

他掏出一盒湿透了的雪茄，当然点不着。

我们用打火机把雪茄烤干了。

但我们没有抽雪茄。

我们接吻。

我或许永远调不出他的颜色，但现在我知道哪些颜色不够美了。

劳菲森

收信人：洛基 劳菲森 29号 斯帕卡纳波利街 那不勒斯 意大利

劳菲森：

我 大概 早就错过我的“绝对圆”了。

医生说我的脑子里长了一个 肿 瘤， 它 压迫 着 我的视神经。

如果这是上帝为我准备的结局，那他不值得我为他离开巴黎。

你会让我死掉，上帝也会。

你会让我快乐，上帝不会。

我们不该离开巴黎。

斯特兰奇

收信人：史蒂芬 斯特兰奇 221B 贝克街 伦敦 英国

斯特兰奇：

有时我会见到他的妻子。

她叫简。

这名字让我想到简·爱。但她不是那种类型的女人。

她没什么风情，但她很漂亮。

我多么想说她的坏话，但她人不错。

她并不喜欢我的画，但她在努力欣赏。我猜是她的丈夫买了我的画的原因。

他们有时会在傍晚挽着手散步。她会热情地问候我。

她总是穿白色的长裙子。

我想画她， 然后把画送给他。 但不管什么样的白色，画在画布上都显得太脏。

他们过了夏天就会离开。

基督 耶稣 为你找到基督徒妻子了吗？

劳菲森

收信人：洛基 劳菲森 29号 斯帕卡纳波利街 那不勒斯 意大利

劳菲森：

医生说，我会渐渐失去全部视力，然后缓慢 地 在痛苦中死去。

我 决定 让医生切掉脑瘤。我宁愿干脆死在手术台上。

但是如果我能活下来，我去那不勒斯找你好吗？

亲眼看看蓝绿色的地中海，在干燥的夏季吻你干裂的嘴唇，秋天冬天也不会离开。

斯特兰奇

收信人：洛基 劳菲森 29号 斯帕卡纳波利街 那不勒斯 意大利

讣告

史蒂芬 斯特兰奇先生近日死于脑瘤切除手术。

依照 其 本人遗嘱，随信附邮包一个，内含信件二百余封。收信人均为洛基 劳菲森先生。

节哀顺变

尾声

我再次来到那不勒斯，寻找那位绿眼睛黑头发的画家。

那不勒斯的夏天，年年并没有什么不同。

听当地人说，那位画家已经在那不勒斯居住了将近十年。

他毕业于巴黎的一所有名的美术学院，在毕业后便来到那不勒斯，再没有离开过。就像住在海岸长廊的精灵。

然而我却找不到他了。

长廊边花店的姑娘说，他在去年夏秋之交饮弹自尽。

我于是在遇见他的地方放一朵黄玫瑰。

后来我知道，那不勒斯的春夏秋冬，年年都没有什么不同。


End file.
